This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Type 1 diabetes mellitus (T1DM) impacts the developing brain and both hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia have been associated with neurocognitive and neuroanataomical changes. Young children with T1DM have wide excursions in blood glucose during a period when the brain is undergoing dynamic changes including myelination and repair of synapses. Therefore, we hypothesized that frequent exposure to hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia during early childhood may potentially lead to changes in brain anatomy. Young children, ages 3 to less than 10 years, with TIDM and age, gender and socioeconomic matched healthy controls completed age non-sedated MRI scans of the brain. Ninety-three percent of the children successfully MRI scanning respectively To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)